Rack 'Em Up
by MG12CSI16
Summary: Beers and a lesson in pool are just the beginning of an exciting night on the strip.


Just some Yo!Bling fluff. (:

* * *

><p><strong>Rack 'Em Up<strong>

Setting her beer down with a sigh Catherine scanned the small bar she was in, impatiently waiting for her company to arrive. It had been a rough day at the lab and she couldn't pass up the offer for a few beers with a friend.

She looked up when a familiar voice called her name. Warrick strode over to her booth and sat down with a dramatic sigh, taking a swig from the beer that was waiting for him. Catherine raised her eyebrow and gave him a quizzical look.

"What's with huffing and puffing princess?" She teased. He scowled and playfully nudged her arm.

"I got stuck with the paperwork load from hell." He whined. Catherine giggled and gave his hand a small squeeze. "Come on it couldn't have been that bad." She said. She knew he had a tendency to be a bit dramatic. He rolled his eyes and took another sip of his beer.

"Easy for you to say, you actually got to work a real case!" He exclaimed. Catherine ignored his complaints and drained the last of her beer, signaling to the waitress to bring them another round.

Warrick leaned back in his seat and looked around, stopping when he spotted a few pool tables on the other side of the bar. He glanced at Catherine and motioned to the tables.

"Wanna play?" He asked. Catherine looked at him sheepishly and blushed.

"I've never really played before." She admitted. He looked at her with a shocked expression.

"You've really never played pool before?" He asked. She shook her head and looked down at her drink, embarrassment washing over her. Warrick stood up and held his hand out.

" Well then I guess we'll have to fix that." He told her. She took his hand and let him lead her to the table. He picked up two sticks and handed them to Catherine while he racked the balls.

"Do you know anything at all before we start?" He asked her. She cocked her head to one side and thought for a moment.

"I know the basic rules of 8 ball, Eddie used to play that alot." She told him. He smiled and put some chalk on his stick, telling her to do the same.

"Well then I guess that's what we'll play than." He said. He fished the cue ball out of the pocket and placed it on the table in front of Catherine.

" All right, first we'll teach you how to break." He said. He showed her how to hold the stick and demonstrated where she needed to hit the ball. She gave a few attmepts, none of which were very successful.

"Dammit!" She said after missing for the third time. Warrick let out a chuckle only to recieve a glare from the now angry Catherine. He put on a straight face and walked up behind her, placing his hands on hers. The contact sent chills down her spine and she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"You need to move this hand down a little." He whispered, sliding her left hand towards the base of the stick.

"Now just relax your grip a little and slide it back straight." He told her, before backing up a safe distance. She pulled the stick back and with one sharp motioned pushed It into the cue ball. It flew forward and smashed into the others, scattering them around the table.

"Did you see that?" She asked, jumping around him excitedly. She ran straight into him, nearly knocking them both to the floor. He caught her and pulled her into a hug.

"Not bad." He said. He picked up his stick and surveyed the table. He leaned forward and took his shot, pocketing two striped balls.

"Alright you're solids." He told her. The remainder of the game was spent with Warrick making every shot and Catherine missing almost everyone of hers. By the end of the game Catherine had lost and began pouting. Warrick walked over and ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty tough to beat anyways." He said. She slapped his arm and stomped back to their booth. Warrick followed and brought two more beers with him. He slid one across the table and she took a long sip.

"I don't like that game." She told him, her arms crossed. Warrick rolled his eyes.

"Who's the princess now?" He asked. She glared at him and pushed her drink away.

"I think I'm gonna head home." She said. Disappointment showed in Warricks eyes as he got up and followed her out of the bar.

They were met by the crisp night air, the city shining brightly around them. Catherine turned to him, a smile creeping onto her face.

"What?" He asked, his eyes suspicious. She didn't answer but instead grabbed his hand and led him down the strip.

"Hey I thought you were ready to go home." He shouted over the crowds. Catherine shook her head as they continued down the busy street.

"Not until we play my game." She yelled back. When they finally came to a stop they were standing in front of a miniature golf course.

"Mini golf?" He asked, his eyes wide. She nodded and led him inside. She payed for their game and led him onto the course.

"I hope you know how to play." She said. He snorted and picked up his club.

"Are you kidding, I'm the king of this game." He told her. Catherine rolled her eyes and lined up her shot. With one graceful stroke they both watched as the ball smoothly rolled down the grass and right into the hole.

"Beat that." She told him, her hands on her hips. He waves her off and took his own shot. He ended up trying two more times before the ball finally fell into the hole.

17 holes later and Catherine had a good 20 points on Warrick. Waving her score card through the air she danced around Warrick in a circle.

"Alright, alright I know I suck." He grumbled. Catherine giggled and wrapped him in a hug.

"It's OK, I wont tell Nicky how horrible you are at the easiest game in the world." She teased. Warrick shot her a glance and they made their way back down the strip. As they approached their cars Warrick turned to Catherine and smiled.

"We should do this again, I had alot of fun." He said. She nodded and looked into his eyes. They were so beautiful, without thinking she reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek.

His eyes grew wide as he contemplated what to do next. In one swift movement he leaned down and placed his lips on hers, pulling her body closer to his.

She wrapped her arms around his kneck and deepened the kiss. When they finally broke apart Catherine was blushing and Warrick was looking down at his feet.

"You know, maybe we should do this more often."


End file.
